


Summer Rose-Schnee Racing Driver 27

by Nicole_Gamer_Beth



Series: Racing with Roses, Sliding with Schnees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, pro racing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Gamer_Beth/pseuds/Nicole_Gamer_Beth
Summary: They had all heard of the famous racing extraordinare, the first racer to ever win the Remnant Grand Prix 5 times in a row. What they didn’t expect, was to see a little girl bouncing up and down in a racing uniform, holding her helmet in her arms, and giving the brightest smile one could ever see.





	Summer Rose-Schnee Racing Driver 27

“ _ And Number Twenty seven Rounds The second to last bend with perfect lines as always, and Twenty Seven wins again! _ ” cried the announcer over the second to last race of the season, “ _ The SDC’s car finishes first again!” _

The car, a lime green Lamborghini Murcielago with the SCD logo, the number 27 as well as a strange geometric symbol on the sides. The logo consists of the Schnee Dust Company corporate logo inside an intricate series of geometric shapes - From eight sided to four sided, and with alternating red and light blue. There is white along the outside and lining a curved diamond, cutting the middle into fifths.  The car stopped inside the pits and the driver clambered out to a cheer from the pit-crew.

_ “Number 27 has won by a solid 30 seconds! This has to be a new record for the driver!” _ the announcer calls. The driver smiles under their helmet. The helmet adorned with the same geometric logo on the sides and a red stripe down the middle. “Ma’am,” the pit-crew leader says, “The CEO’s have give me a message to relay, Win the next race, and you can publicly take you helmet off.”

She looked around and flipped her visor up. The driver’s eyes twinkled and the silver eyes were clearly elated. She nodded and flipped her visor down and she walked off to the podium.

She bowed as a former SDC heiress used to as she accepted the medal, though due to her car’s Branding, she was never questioned about the bow. Not that she’d answer.

Once she’d made it back to the pits she beckoned her pit-leader over, whispering softly something to him, He nodded, “Alright, we have orders, Boss wants us to get to the next circuit ASAP. Let's go, men!”

The pit-crew worked swiftly, they knew that if they did well enough that the SDC CEO’s will give them a bonus. But their boss never overworked them, so they never refused an order. 

The SDC truck was the first to pull out of the track. Once they were clear the Driver said, “Find me a motel, same as always.” the leader nodded and called up a small mom and pop motel. 

“Yes, I need to rent a room for about an hour. Yes, tat is a reasonable fee. We would also like to keep this quiet, we are willing to pay if that is needed, doubling that fee.” the leader speaks.

He nods, “thank you, sir. Room number 30? Thank you sir.”

He hangs up, “Good news, Miss Rose-Schnee, they agreed to keep quiet. Shall I call for your personal car?”

“Yes, please, John, have it waiting.” the driver speaks. 

John nods and Dials up, “Bring the bosses car, she wants to driver herself, thanks.”

The truck stops in the lot of the small inn, John and the driver step out and check in, the driver paid and received the key. 

She walked off to her room and John went back to the truck, which drove off soon thereafter. 

Summer closed the door and locked it before taking her racing suit off she places a duffel-bag on the bed and takes her normal clothes out and takes her racing suit off, followed by her under-suit. She places the suit and under-suit in the bag and then prepares her shower.

After another 10 minutes a knock at the door comes, “We have a car waiting for you in the lot, ma’am”

She cracks the door and receives the key. She soon dries off and dresses herself in a small “#27’s biggest fan” tee, and some medium length shorts, her platinum Blonde hair with red tips tied in a bun and her reversible duffel-bag on the basic green side. She ties her shoes and places a small thank you in the form of 500 Lien under the pillow and heads out. 

She thanks the hotel’s greeter for the hospitality, before unlocking her Mercedes Benz and places the bag on the back seat, double checking for the helmet. Seeing it she closes the car up and starts it up before calling her moms.   
“Hey, Summer! Well done on that race!” Ruby says as she picks up the call.

“Thanks , mom, you guys watched?” Summer asks

“Of course we were. Well we had it on in the background while chatting, but a thirty second lead, that is fucking great!” Weiss says from across the room.

“Thanks, mama! I hear I can finally show my face after this next win? I am getting tired of needing to change in cheap motels.”

“Yes, Summer,” Ruby says, “But make us proud!”

She nods, “Alright, I am gonna drive to the next course, Can I expect you to show up?”

Ruby says, “I’ll be there, but your mama might not be able to. CEO meetings.”

Summer nods, “Okay, mom, I’ll call you when I get there.” She hung up the phone and begins to pull out in her performance coupe.

After ten minutes her scroll rings, it’s John. She presses a button on her hands free set, “Hello.” She speaks, calmly.

“Hello, Ma’am. I am calling to inform you that the truck is having some issues. We had a blowout and are currently fixing it, but we did create a traffic jam.”   
Summer nods, “And you want it on record that the team is not at fault for the delay?”

He says, “Yes, Ma’am. I am prepared to-”

She cuts him off, “Nope.” She says like her mom, “I’ll give you all the bonus, but I want to get to the track early. So keep up the pretense. And keep in mind Ruby Rose-Schnee, at least, will be at the final. Inform the team of that. The stakes are some of the highest for us all.”

“Yes, ma’am. We will get the truck on the road within the hour. I’ll call again when we are underway at Bonus speeds” he says

“Thanks for the heads-up, John.” She says before hanging up and calling her mom.

The scroll rings, “Summer, something wrong?” Weiss answers, “Do I need to fire someone?”

“Hello, mama, I thought I called mom.” Summer says

“No, my scroll was ringing,” Weiss says. “Voice activation is so bad…”

Summer chuckles, “Yes it is, But since I have you here, I want my Pit-crew to get a raise next season. They’re half my team, a driver is no good without her car in working order.”

Weiss nods, “That can be arranged, did you need your mom for something?”

“Just to let her know the tuck had a blow-out, but not to relinquish the bonus I offered the team. They had nothing to do with it. I had meant to get the tires checked but forgot.”

“Okay then, you’re in your car I take it? No reported injuries?”

“Yes, no, and John was quick to take the fall. Though he said there was a large traffic jam forming.”

Weiss sighed, “Okay, By the way, we are booking VIP seats now, anyone you want at the next race? On the company’s dime. Our treat.”

Summer paused in thought as she stopped at a redlight, “You, mom, Aunt Blake and Yang, and I want you to offer one to Reyna. I haven't seen her much since the start of the season. And her folks and one friend if she'll take it.” 

Weiss nodded, “Can do. You might want to offer Reyna’s seat to her yourself. Get back to us. We love you.” Weiss said, in the background came a shout, “DAMN GAY! Now help me make dinner, Princess!”

“Tell mom I heard that. Love you both. Take care, mama” The scroll hung up as she drove along the road.

She managed to get 20 of the 149 miles to the track for the final when she got a call from John. 

“Ma’am,” He said when she answered the scroll.

“Yes, John, Has something happened?”

He spoke clearly, “No, but I think we have a PR problem. Someone saw you leaving that inn and is spreading rumors. People are lined up at the truck asking to see you. And we got a call not too long ago from someone called ‘Reyna’ Said she needed to speak with you.”

She sighed, “How long until you get to the track?” 

“A few hours. More likely early tomorrow afternoon. We need to get some food and rest, ma’am.”

“Alright. Put a sign on the tuck. Have it read ‘Driver of car 27 is not in here’.”

“Yes, ma’am. And this ‘Reyna’?”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“Very good ma’am. The number she gave was…”

She nodded and repeated it aloud as she told her phone to save the number. After the call she ordered it to call the saved number. It rung for about 4 seconds, “Hello?” the nervous reply came

“Hello, may I speak with Reyna?” Summer asked.

“Speaking, may I ask who this is? You don’t sound like the last man.”

“My name is Summer Rose-Schnee.” She said.

“OH THANK THE GODS! I was worried you got in a crash! No one has seen you for months!” the elated woman cries

“Glad to hear from you too, babe.” She says, “I had been meaning to call you for a while today. But had to wait on a report form John on damage to the truck.”

“Oh….?” Reyna says, scared of what this means.

“YEah, Next race is the final. I have it on reliable authority that you have a VIP seat waiting for you. As well as your folks, and one friend. Free of charge.”

“Well, my folks aren't big on those sports, and I don’t want to bring my friends. So chalk just me. Do I need to find a flight?”

“Nope.” she says, popping the P like her mom does, “SDC pays for the lot. I’ll give mama a call. Do you want air or land based transport?”

“Air.” she says, “Can I please speak with her as well?”

Summer pulls the car into a fast food joint and creates a conference call with her mama.

“Hello again, Summer,” Weiss speaks, “An news on how many more seats we need.”

“Just one mama, and it was Air travel, right, Rey?”

“Yes, Mrs. Rose-Schnee. Summer also said all expenses paid?”

Weiss half-chuckles half giggles, “Summer, I never said those words. But yes.”

Reyna was elated and asked “Where do I need to go to get picked up?”

Weiss said, “think you can pack a weekend bag in 10 minutes?”

“I think so, Mrs Rose-Schnee. Why?”

“Move fast then, We’ll call you when the Helicopter’s inbound.”

“AH!” She cried “THANK YOU!” she hung up.

Weiss sighed, “I suppose the pedal doesn't fall far from the Rose… We’ll call you when we get to the hotel and what room yours is.” She hung up and Summer did as well. Shutting her car off and walking in to grab a bite to eat.

After about 30 minutes her scroll rings, “Hello?”

“Hey, summer, we have the hotel. Your room is Number 27.” Ruby spoke, And Reyna was ecstatic to see the Chopper. We are inbound now. How far are you from the track?”

She checked her GPS, “About..” she takes a drink of her soda, “Fifty or so miles. Traffic is fairly light tonight. I think all the fan-girls are following truck 27.” she slyly says.

“Probably. Well, the hotel is about 3 miles from the track, I’ll text you the address. Tell the receptionist ‘I am with the Helicopter.’ She knows what to do.”

She nods, “Thanks mom. See you in a few hours tops.”

She hangs up and finishes her meal. And heads back out to her Mercedes and starts it up and pulls out onto the road. She drives along the freeway to within 10 miles of the track. And plugs the new address into her GPS. and follows the instructions.

When she arrives at the hotel she parks her yellow Mercedes in a nearby secure parking lot. When she enters the lobby with a duffel-bag and a suitcase she is greeted by 2 SDC guards who eye her up and then click their left heels. Their signal to Summer that she’s safe inside. She nods and steps up to the front desk.

“May I help you ma’am?” the receptionist asks.

“I am with the Helicopter.” Summer says.

“Yes ma’am, Here is the key. The Hyena girl asked me to inform you she’s with the other 2 women.”

She nods and whistles once, lightly stamps her foot once and snaps three times. The guards fall in line and follow her up.

She opens the door to room 27 smiling to herself and tosses the bags on the bed. “Ma’am your Mothers are in Room 30. We’ll take our leave.”   


She nods and leaves for room thirty. Closing and locking the door to her room she knocks on Room 30’s door. The door cracks before opening all the way she steps inside and is immediately glomped onto the bed from behind, “Nice to see you too, but I kinda need my legs for the big race.” 

Reyna gets up, “Yeah yeah,”

Ruby steps up and so does Weiss, “You put any thought into your big reveal?” Ruby asks.

“I have, but I can’t say with Rey here.” Summer says with a coy grin.

Weiss says, “The petal does not fall far from the Rose… Reyna, Let’s go out and find you a good looking set of clothes, I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

“Okay…?” Reyna says following Weiss out. 

As soon as the door closes, “Pop the question?” Ruby asks. Summer nods and says, “But I need a ring or something. I was hoping you could help.” 

Ruby nods, “I knew this was coming when you asked us to price silver. I had a pendant made for this. Ring size was an issue.” She produces a small box.

Summer looks inside it and hugs her mom, “She’ll love it!”

Ruby nods, “Win this race for us all.”

The next day after Summer and Reyna retired to their room, Summer was up at 8 AM and preparing her racing kit and called John. “Hey, John, how close are we to ready for some practice laps?” she asks as the phone is answered, “just a few minutes, ma’am. Shall I send a car?” he asks

“Nope.” She says with a signature pop, “I’ll be on my way in a few, And I need you help. I’ll fill you in when I get there.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She hangs up and carefully rouses her girlfriend, “Rey, I need to take off. Mom and Mama know the starting time. I need to get some practice laps in.” she says after Reyna smiles and sits up.

“Alright, I will be there.”

She nods, kisses her girlfriend’s cheek and grabs her helmet. “I’ll win, you have my word.”

She grabs her helmet, placing a few small items inside and walks out. 

Quickly driving to the track in her Mercedes and parks it in the lot. Upon closing the car up she is greeted by John. “You needed help, ma’am?”

“Yes, I plan to propose to my girlfriend at the end of this race, but I can’t keep the box on me in the car.” She walks towards the track entrance.

“Alright, part of your reveal?”

She nods, “Yeah, I also want you to fill the announcer in, If 27 wins, Expect the unexpected.”

He nods and accepts the box as she puts her helmet on. “It will be done. Now get some practice in.”

She nods and gets into her car. Getting about 4 practice laps in before she’s flagged off.

She has her team examine the car, due to a few strange noises and double checking the camber, and tire pressure.

She gets a call and answers it, “Hello?”

“Hey, Summer, we’re on the way, How’d the practice laps go?”

“Coulda been better, mama, just a few issues. Basic maintenance things tire pressure and camber.”

Weiss nods, “Reyna says you were acting strange, something wrong?” 

“Ask mom what she gave me”

“The petal doesn’t fall far from the rose… Should I ensure she’s ready to move?”

“YEap” she says, popping the P. “oh gotta go, final prep. Tell her She’ll love the Surprise.” she hangs up, “How’d I place in the tree?”

“Fourteenth. Is your car ready, 27?”

She nods, “Yes, sir. I’ll triple check, how long until yellow?”

“Half hour.”

She nods and checks her car, clambering in and ensuring all her gear is ready, “Remember my help, John, Podium finish, Bring my box.”

He nods visibly as she pulls out and finds her slot. Guided into the slot and turns the car off to save fuel. She watches as the crowd piles in and the announcer starts talking “ _ I have been informed that should 27 come first we will be privy to a genuine surprise and show! But let's earn it, 27! _ ”

She smiles, “ _ I also just heard that Ruby Rose-Schnee and Weiss Rose-Schnee are here this must be a special race! We have ten minutes before the race begins, Remember all, this is the final race of the season and 27 leads by points, and can only lose the season if they come eighth or lower or if car number 47 gets first and 27 gets lower than third.” _

She waits as the announcer repeats the same points before the starter walks up and taps on each car’s windows. Summer nods as she starts the car up and Revs the car three times to 6000 RPM. 

The race starts off as always, and with 27 in third place as she finds her groove. The announcer giving color commentary and on lap 7 out of 30 she slingshots past the second and first place drivers and starts to maintain her lead.

“ _ And that’s the moment folks, if the last 4 races are any guide, Number 27 will win, but don’t let that disappoint you, there’s always a chance!” _

Summer activates her comms, “Next lap, prepare fuel and new tires.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She kept driving and after passing the it once she pulled in and brakes hard. The pit manages to change all four tires and top up the tank in about 10 seconds. 

The second the car hit the ground the tires spun and she was off again. Within the next few laps all the cars came in for the pits, and by lap 15 all the cars had finished their pits. Summer was still in the lead by at least 12 seconds, thanks to her car and her pit stop being 5 seconds faster than the next fastest crew.

Meanwhile during lap 7 Reyna was nervously looking at the CEOs, “She’s gonna win, right?”

The car slingshotted as Weiss spoke, “We have watched every race this season, this is a pattern of hers, find a groove, draft, slingshot.”

Reyna nods. And during the pit stop Ruby nods, “Those men need a raise, she was right. 10 seconds. No wonder she has such confidence in taking a pit twice per race.”

By lap 23 Summer was noticing her car’s engine noise waver, “Fuel. Stat”

She pulls into the pits again and Reyna looks on horrified as the car stops and lets out a deep sigh as it speeds off again in a solid 3 seconds, “How do they do that?”

“She asked us to develop specialized feuling fillers and modify her car’s fuel intake system for speed. It was costly, but it has helped PR.” Weiss said. 

Back on the track the race had progressed to lap 29 and car number 27 was in the lead by 10 seconds. Summer activated comms, “John, box, RRS WRS.” 

He checked his pockets and made sure that the box was there and texted Ruby Rose-Schnee, “ _ Bring the girl. _ ”

Ruby checked her messages and said “Reyna, Why don’t we take a walk for a bit? We won't miss the race, I know a better angle.”

Weiss looked to her wife and with a glance understood, “I need to make a call, but I should as well, I’ll catch up.”

“Okay..” Reyna said and walked with Ruby.

“ _ Car 27 wins! _ ” cried the announcer, “ _ Expect the unexpected ladies and gents. Would out VIP duo please report to the podium? _ ”

“Duo?” Reyna asks, “What do you have planned?”

“I planned nothing” Ruby states honestly, “But I am following orders. Now, to the podium. And uh, keep your hands at your sides until she takes her helmet off.”

REyna nods, “Of course, Mrs Rose-Schnee.”

Ruby shakes her head, “you can call me ‘Ruby’”

Reyna nods as Weiss walks up behind them, “There’s a path under the track. Follow me.”

The three walk through the path as Summer waits on the podium, flanked by the drivers for car 47 and 34.

Once the three show up she glances to John and he nods.

Upon handing the silver and bronze medals to their earners a gold in handed to Summer she bows graciously before the announcer says, “ _ That wasn’t unexpected. _ ” before she reaches for her helmet. Removing it and smiling proudly, her silver eyes shining with youth and joy. “ _ The driver is!?! _ ” goes the announcer, “ _ am I seeing this right!? Is that Summer Rose-Schnee?! All of a sudden those bows and her car’s signature logo make much more sense! _ ” she nods as she adjusts her snowy locks with their crimson tips and John comes up from behind, passing her her box and taking the helmet away. “ _ That was unexpected, for sure, and a surprise, but why call…. _ ”

She motions for Reyna to approach as both Ruby and Weiss give her a slight push as she approaches Summer places her hands behind her own back, “Reyna,” SHe begins, before feigning injury. The announcer still silent as Summer recovers from her facade of an injury, “I don’t have a ring,” she says while on her knee. 

Pulling the box to her front, “But I have this pendant,” She pops the box open to reveal a beautiful circular gold pendant with silver engravings intricately detailed wrapping all around it with 2 stones near the center one Peridot and one pink Opal. The Opal slightly above the Peridot, “Will you marry me?”

Reyna, nearly in tears by this stage nods slightly and bows her head so the pendant may be placed about her neck. Softly she speaks, “You know how gay this looks? And of course.”

Summer nods and stands back up, once more bowing before the crowd who is awestruck, the announcer finally managed to say, “ _ I have no idea what was said down there, but I have a feeling that the SDC has its second generation of lesbian CEO’s.” _

__ The Crowd started cheering as the CEO’s, Summer and her new Fiance walk off. Summer speaks first, “One hell of a reveal, Huh, mama?”

Weiss scoffs, “Your mothers proposal was better, but a single white rose said more than that admittedly beautiful pendant ever could.”

Ruby laughed, and Reyna looked confused, “Why is that, Weiss?” she said.

Ruby turned and said, “Weiss is German for White. My maiden name is Rose. She became White Rose-Schnee.”

Weiss nodded and the lovebirds both ‘awwwwed’ in unison.

Weiss did add, “you had a better venue, and a better plan, and lead in… But ours was better.”

Reyna shook her head, “Can I come to all the races now?” Reyna asked.

Ruby nodded, “Since Summer doesn't need to keep a low profile, yes.” Weiss added, “I’m assigning a security detail, though. Sorry Blake and Yang couldn’t make it. They were on mission…” Weiss’ scroll rang, “Speak of the devil…”

“Yes?” Weiss spoke. “Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.”

“We just got back an hour ago and tuned in Summer,” Blake began, “That was the most adorable proposal I have seen.”

“Thanks Aunt Blake, Mama wants to assign a security detail to my races next season, though.”

Yang spoke next, “Well, Ember Celica is a concealed weapon and my wife and I are licensed huntresses, Ice Queen.”

Ruby laughed, “Great minds think alike, Yang.”

Reyna pulled her fiance’s arm and whispered “lets get out of here, I wanna spend some time with you.”

Summer smiled and spoke, “I think we’re gonna take off. Mama. I want Aunt Belladonnas to be my security detail. And I’m taking Rey with me.”

“Keep your pants on behind the wheel,” Yang said which earned a hearty, “Up yours” from Summer.

The two lovebirds walked to and got into Summer’s Mercedes Benz and drove off to the hotel. Once there the moved quickly to room 27 and gathered their things. They passed the receptionist who said, “Congratulations on the wins, Ms Rose-Schnee.” before they left, placing their bags in the back and getting into the car Summer asks, “Where to?”

“I’ve always wanted to see the Aero-Space Museum a ways north-west of here, but I’m just happy to be here.”

Summer nods and says, “North-west it is. Buckle up.” She drives off taking her new Fiance for a road trip and ensuring that she gets what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic and I am defiantly new at this, please be kind.  
> Any critique is welcome, but please, be kind with criticism.


End file.
